


Those who have come across their own telephone numbers underneath terse insults or compliments in the washroom of the Bay Street Bus Terminal

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [35]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Those who have come across their own telephone numbers underneath terse insults or compliments in the washroom of the Bay Street Bus Terminal

Jack Harkness was the only person Ianto knew who would not only leave his number on the walls of bathroom stalls in the bus terminal as advertisements but also would reply back to the (usually glowing) commentary on his performance. Jack did believe in replying to positive feedback.


End file.
